the locker room and one really embarrassing family
by maddi-becker
Summary: one day in the locker room jess and becker share their feeling for each other.a month later in the locker room jess gets a call from her mam saying that her and becker are to spend a week with the family plz read fluffy and romantic with light humor
1. locker room romance

"Hey jess you in here?"asked Becker as he walked into the staff locker room. Jess's head popped out from around her locker door. She was trying to get her bag out.

"yes Becker,why?"said jess. She turned back to her locker lifting her coat out and dropping it to her feet. She turned around to see Becker so close it must have been less than a inch his arm brushed hers. _oh my word he is so close did his arm just brush mine oh my...snap out of it Jessica it does not mean any thing._ Becker lifted his arm up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. _Why did I just do that. Snap out of it. Even abbey says she likes you and she never lies. Come just say it she likes you and you like her just do it. _Said a voice in Becker's head he bent down and kissed jess on the lips. _Oh my god he is kissing me I better kiss back._ Jess's hand made their way up to Becker's hair and got tangled there. As they pulled apart taking in necessary amounts of oxygen, Becker put his forehead on jess's.

"sorry for the wait"he whispered his breath caressing her face.

"it was worth the wait"jess's sweet breath warmed Becker's face making him smile.

Becker turned to open his locker jess turned round to get her bag and pick her coat up and slid it over her shoulders and arms zipping it up.

" Becker abbey and Connor have already gone could you give me a lift and do you want to something tonight"said jess blushing lightly.

"yeah sure jess"said Becker smiling and reaching out for her hand. Jess took it and they walked hand and hand to the alleviator. As they stepped in he put his hand on the small of her back. _Oh my god thank you abbey. Note to self get abbey chocolate and thank you card._

" I don't live round here Becker "said jess.

" I know but i do,we could have take out at mine"said Becker. Smiling they drove into his apartment block.

1 month later-

"jess and you,you and jess when,how,where"spluttered Connor. He had just walked in on them in the locker room when Becker was giving jess a hello kiss.  
>"oh my god Connor I have known for a month will you calm down." said abbey.<p>

"a month real wow,wow who else knows bet matt doesn't know"said Connor still gaping at them.

"oh I know I knew when they first told each other and they walked hand in hand to the alleviator yes a saw it"said matt in his Irish.

"even Emily knows she said she saw you too eating lunch and kiss she told me all excited till I told her I already knew she was devastated "said matt. Jess's phone started to ring.

"hello,hello Mam"said jess down her phone.

"_hello baby how is work?"said the female caller._

"okay not very exciting"said jess.

"_oh okay well we were wondering if you have found someone yet?"said the woman sounding embarrassed._

"yes for a matter of fact I have he is called Becker, Hil Becker really but at work we call him Becker "said jess.

"Hil?"said Connor raising his eyebrows. Jess just through a news paper at him.

"_that good honey because you and Hil did you say are coming down for a week no excuses"said her mum very sternly._

"but Mam our jobs are very demanding we cant take time off"said jess. As Lester walked in.

"no I am not making excuses we cant me and Hil do a very demanding job we cant,i am not..."said jess.

"oh I think I can give you and Becker a week off pass the phone ms Parker, now"said Lester jess reluctantly handed the phone over to Lester.

"hello ms Parker is it"said Lester. Jess just walked over to Becker's open arms.

"_oh is this the boy jess was talking about."said ms Parker._

"no ms Parker I asure you I am not dating your daughter I am her boss and I have just give her and captain Becker a week of thank you bye"said Lester, jess looked mortified.

"do you just enjoy making our lives hell"asked matt.

"oh yes it my job your welcome ms Parker"said Lester handing back her phone. Becker took it considering jess looked mortified.

"oh and temple I knew"said Lester leaving the room. Matt just sniggered leaving the room.

"last one last one how ah"said Connor under his breath.

"looks like we are spending a week with my family great"said jess with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review plz-this story was based on the fact my family is so embarrassing-my older bro brought his girlfriend round(note to self dont bring my boyfriend round)plz review next chapter up soon x<strong>


	2. siblings and cars

**my word documant that do this on auto-maticly changes names like Jess and Abby into lower case and Abbey so soz dunno how to change it so bear with me i can spell and tht plz review(ps;yeah i know spelt wrong)**

* * *

><p>Jess had packed clothes for the journey. There was a knock on her bedroom door. It was Abby<p>

"Jess,Becker is here he said he is driving you"said Abby picking Jess bag up they walked out the room laughing at the fact Connor could not lift on of Jess suitcases but Jess could.

"hello beautiful"said Becker pecking Jess on the lips.

"ew get a room"said Connor. Then getting a well deserved hit from Abby with a magazine.

"bye guys have a nice week"shouted Abby.

"yeah bye"said Jess half way down the hall.

As they step into the car park Jess and Becker walked towards his car.

"this is not your usual car"said Jess as he opened the door for her.

"well no this was a gift for my birthday off my family I don't bring it to work because I don't want it trampled on by dinosaurs"said Becker smiling.

"wow this must make your family secretly rich then"said Jess.

"um yeah but it not really 'secretly' rich"said Becker turning the key in the ignition.

"wow my family is going to love you,my dad collects old Bentleys honestly the garage is full of them it his soft spot really"said Jess.

"so that would make your family secretly rich"said Becker Jess just nodded.

"so tell me what is your family like"said Becker.

"embarrassing is all that comes to mind"said Jess.

"oh okay well do you have any brothers or sisters I mean you have never told me any of this"said Becker.

" I have three older brothers,Benjamin 26,James 24 and Andrew 25 I have three sisters Ruth who is 20 Lauren who is James twin so 24 and Cathy 27,Cathy is the oldest out of all of us. My dad Graham is fifty-five and my mum Katrina fifty-two. Oh and trust me they are embarrassing,while in uni Lauren took her boyfriend to meet the family dad put make-up on and acted really camp hopefully he has grown out of it honestly it never goes well"said jess shaking her head.

"oh me and Ruth are the closest apart from the fact she lives with the constant fact she hates technology ha yeah we are all different. Beware my brothers take on the big brother role very seriously and dad goes to infinity and beyond."said Jess.

"okay consider me warned,it will be fine jess I think"said Becker rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>i know this is short and not that funny but i just had to describe jess's chapter involves alot of fluff and to say all the emarrasssing this that happen in this chapter have happen to me or my sisters and my :plz review.<strong>


	3. ickle baby sister jessica

**yeah so this was not as fluffy and funny as it said but next will be really emarrassing plz review**

* * *

><p>"welcome to my family house Hil"said Jess as they drove up a gravel drive. Three men and two young women popped out from behind the door.<p>

"oh yeah I am the baby sister so prepair for the worst"said Jess as she opened her door.

"JESSSSS!"said a girl with brown hair like jess's. Jess dropped her bag and ran to give her sister a big huge.

"Ruth I have missed you how are you"said jess.

"fine fine my midwife degree is going well how is your work..."said Ruth. Put she was interrupted by a big booming voice.

" oh um jess boyfriend,yeah that is Ben run"said Ruth. Jess just nodded.

"Jessica my baby sister wow you have not changed not even grown."said the man.

" Ben hello to you to..ah put me down Ben!"screamed Jess as Ben flung her over his shoulder.

"hello I am Benjamin Parker you must be Jessica's boyfriend sorry but I don't know your name."said Ben holding a hand out for Becker to shake.

" nice to meet you I am Becker..." Becker was interrupted by Jess

" I am here you know and Ben put me down now and its Hilary Becker."said Jess trying but failing to boot Ben in the knee.

"hey calm down Jessie. Nice to met you Hilary, do you have a nick name other then Becker like Hil or sommat"said Ben.

"um Becker or Hil I don't mind"said Becker._ My point has just been proven this for a week gonna kill me more than any dinosaur._ Mouthed Jess to Becker. Ben finally set Jess on her feet.

"i am so glad I never wore a dress"said Jess.

"why it would have saved you from me picking you up"said Ben as he picked up to of jess's bags.

"so Hil do for a living Jess says she works for the home office and that everything else is classified"said Ben.

"um I work as a private solider I am also the head of security"said Becker.

"oh yes Captain Becker or as we call him action man"said Jess smiling.

"yes but I don't like being called action man"said Becker holding Jess's free hand as they headed up the drive way.

As they walked into the house.

" Jess baby how are you?"said a old looking woman.

"fine mum this is Hil my boyfriend"said jess.

" Hil I am guessing that is short for Hilary"said jess mum

"yes ma'am I am called Hilary Becker" said Becker.

"oh what a gentleman jess you sure know to pick em"said Cathy. At this remark both Becker and jess went red.

"ah here we are I am Mr Parker Jessica's father"said jess's dad holding out his hand.

"hello I am Hilary Becker it is nice to meet you sir"said

" Ruth dear take jess up stair your brothers and father want to have a word with Becker"said jess mum before jess could say anything James picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

_Sorry it the talk of intentions mouthed_ jess as she was carried up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>thnks for reading plz review because they make my day and if i get more than three reviews i will post tomorrow morning if it tomorrow night like usal thnk<strong>


	4. fluffy intentions talk

**this chapter a bit more funny enjoy:D review plz**

* * *

><p>"mum tell dad no,please tell him no"said jess and she bobbed up stairs on James back<p>

"Graham don't be embarrassing please for jess's sake"said jess's mum.

" I will try honey now keep jess up stairs"said jess's dad.

"dad no please dont other wise I... I will,just please don't "said jess.

"you don't know what is going on do you?"asked a man to Becker. He just shook his head.

" I am jack,Cathy's husband,so I have already been through this 'talk' it the intentions talk but they embarrass you too your very core trust me Cathy almost murder someone and their mum has been against it ever since"laughed jack.

"good luck mate your gonna need it"said jack walking up stairs after the women.

Jess's mother took Becker by the arm and took him into the huge room.

As they all sat down the group consists of jess brothers and their parents.

"so what is your full name and age"said jess's dad.

" I am Hilary James Becker sir I am twenty-six"said Becker.

" so Hilary what do you do for a living."said jess Mam.

" well me and jess work in a classified area of the home office I am the head of security also I am the head of the private soldiers so technically my full name is Captain Hilary James Becker."said Becker.

"wow soldier and head of security so you will know how to protect my baby girl wont you"said Mr Parker. Becker nodded.

"right so what are your intentions with our baby sister"said Benjamin.

" I intend to love and care for her not matter what I would die before any harm is caused to her"said Becker.

"good now leave the poor boy alone"said jess mum.

"no we have more questions"said Andrew.

"so? We would like you to know we don't want to become uncles before Jessica is married that is the way we raised her but we need you to know you respect that"said James.

"yes I do that is the way I was raised as well"said Becker.

"good also..."started Mr Parker but was drowned out my a yell.

"Jack I will hit you get off me...yes I can defend my self..told ya"said jess.

"put me down now!"yelled jess.

"ickle jess being picked on by Jacky boy aw..don't hit jack"said a female voice.

"well tell him stop picking me up"said jess.

"ow Jessica that hurt"said a man.

"well I am sick of being picked up I am not two so take the hint and but me down"said jess

"uh I am going down stair and gonna be sick my morning sickness is now night sickness."said Cathy.

"what your pregnant"said jess.

"yes and if you were not acting like a three year old you would have heard that

I'll be minute I have to go get tissues and some ice for jack"said the voice getting louder then it came in the room.

"god you are in your twenties yet you cant like your a teenager"said Ben.

"hey Jessie is not in her twenties yet not even twenty luck thing now need tissue and ice,jess booted jack in the shine when he tried and failed to pick her up"said Cathy. At this Ben Becker and Andrew laughed.

"ha been there once I needed more ice"said Andrew laughing.

"well tomorrow we go down to the water hole and swim"said Mrs Parker.

"sounds fun we will have a picnic and i can get jess back for what happened last time honestly she will be wish she had spent the day with a mamoth ha"said ben _that is accutaly and option_. thought Becker.

"can i go and see jess now or do you still need me"said becker.

"you can go but we got our eyes on you"said Mr Parker.

jess came bouncing down the stair. talking on her phone.

"kay matt no matt yes matt fine two seconds oh grow up.. where are the forms for the EMD's kept"said jess.

"um on the ADD under ladybird paper weight"said becker.

"did you here that good,yes we have our black boxes on us fine we will have them on us twenty-four seven matt yes Connor did what"said jess.

"what did her do?"asked becker.

"kay abby tell him he is paying the lock smith because if he thinks i am good bye"yelled jess down her phone.

"he lost the flat key in a bus so now we have to get a locksmith so much for genuis come we have to have dinner now"said jess.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading next chapter up soon as possible plz review i was thinking about may be bring in anomaly see how that goes but not sure as well if you have any embarrassing parent stories plz share i am running out of ideas plz review <strong>


	5. i love you jess

**thank to those who have reviewed plz review and i have more reason to publish quicker **

* * *

><p>As they sat round the table at dinner jess at next to Becker their hands held tightly under the table.<p>

"you know I love you"whispered Becker._oh my god he said he loves me. well say you love him back because you do._

" I love you too, Hil. Matt says we must keep our black boxes on at all time and that he has put an EMD in your case and not use it unless an anomaly appears also there are some ear pieces I the case he say he will phone when there is anomaly"whisper jess so only Becker could hear. He nodded and kissed jess's hand.

"okay sleeping arrangements jess, Ruth are sleeping on in their old room with Hilary and Andrew on the inflatable beds. Benjamin and James are in their old room, jack and Cathy and Lauren are in the loft room okay. Benjamin and Ruth your in charge to make sure these two don't you know"said Mr Parker.

"dad!"yelled jess going a very red in the face Becker just squeezed her hand.

" ha I have my eyes on you he he he"laughed Ruth.

As they headed up to bed jess wore a pair of small grey sweat short and a old grey top that belonged to Becker. Jess old room had not changed much it had two single beds at the end of the room on in yellow and pink the other in blue and pink they walls were fuchsia and pale pink and the floor red it was very girly.

"welcome to barbie doll world"muttered Ben climbing under his duvet covers.

"hey mum still thinks we are six"said ruth.

"nice jess night Ruth night hilary"mumbled Ben

"yeah night jess,night Ben and Hil ."yawned Ruth.

"night Hil love you night Ben Ruth"whispered jess.

"yeah night everyone love ya too jess"said Becker.

It was dark in the room and silent apart from the gentle sound of peoples heavy breathing. But soon stopped when there was a high pitched scream. Ruth was at up in her bed bright red.

"what is going on?"asked Ben.

" matt the stupid idiot just jumped on me scarring me"said Ruth hold the black cat in front of her.

"matt really?"said Becker.

"yes matt Cathy's cat the twit is annoying little blighter drives me up the wall honestly"said Ruth

"what you laughing at jess?"asked Ben.

"our boss is called matt and you have described what Becker thought of him when they first met ha"laughed jess Ben laughed at this as well.

After that they went back to sleep after putting the cat on Cathy's bed.

"morning everyone"yelled Ruth. Jess and Becker were already up and sat on jess's bed talking to someone on the phone.

"so let me get this clear matt what happened"said jess.

"_well this morning about two o'clock there was an anomaly and a female dracorex came through causing us to ship it back to the ARC after it closed and one of the spare animal carers let it lose by accident and it went into Lester office funny considering he was in there at the time he scream like a little girl when he saw it so how is Hilary and Jessica"said matt._

"well we never got here till late and then Becker had the intentions talk and I was pick up so many time I booted my brother in-law in the shin oh and I found out I am gonna be an aunty"said jess.

"_yeah gotta go Lester wants a word I am not letting his squeal go bye enjoy your self"said matt_.

"we are going down to the water hole today"said Ruth.

* * *

><p><strong>thnks for reading if i get six review by six tonight i will post at seven if not you will have to wait thnks for reading<strong>.**oh and lets just say i am thinking later chapters there is an anomaly jess and lester are out in the field this is gonna be a laugh to write plz review.**


	6. revenge by the water hole

**plz read this chapter consists of brother and sister revenge and alot of fluffy fluff so plz read and review.**

* * *

><p>Becker and jess lay side by side on a beach towel. Jess wearing a green bikini with a short green shirt on and a pale green throw over top. The throw over top was under her head. Becker wore black trunks and a black a shirt which also was under his head. They lay there under the sun holding hands.<p>

" I love you Jessica"said Becker kissing jess's shoulder.

" I love you too Becker"said jess as Becker wrapped one arm round jess waist pulling her closer. They sat like that for ages soaking I the sun when it was dinner time. The picnic consists of honey and banana sandwiches,crisps,fruit and chocolate(with no orange in it).

As they at Ben and James kept throwing jess and Becker weird looks and smiling.

"what so funny?"asked Becker.

"just liking how cute you to are together"said Ben having to bit his lip from laughter

"I swear down Ben you dare do anything I know that face your forget I am the youngest meaning I was the one your evil plan evolved round so tell me or I will find out" said jess giving them the evil glare. After the dinner jess and Becker lied down again. Ruth, Ben and James were in the water.

As they lied down enjoy the relaxing peace talking about Connor and Abby and matt and Emily. All of a sudden Icy liquid drenched them.

"Ah I am so getting you back for than come Becker"screamed jess. Grabbing two bottles of water and a cup. As they all ran around the field that surrounded the water hole having a huge water fight which soon descended into the water hole its self . Jess was sat on Becker's shoulder, Ruth on Ben's and Lauren on James's as they had fun splashing and laughing and soon got so wet they stopped and called it even.

"come on jess lets go swimming"said Becker taking her hand. But jess froze.

" I – I cant swim Becker please don't laugh"whispered jess.

" I wont laugh I will teach you"said Becker taking her hand as they went in to the water and Becker slowly taught jess how to swim. As they came out they over heard jess's mum talking.

"yeah they're such a sweet couple so nice to each other don't you think Graham."said jess mum to the old man. he just grunted.

"yeah he is but we have to embarrass him and jess i like my fun"said the man to his wife.

"no your not "said mrs parker.

"you can't talk me out of it just because you talked me out of wearing a mankini does not mean you will stop me now"said jess dad.

"oh my god will they just give it a rest sorry becker"said jess.

"its okay i love you and nothing is gonna change that"said becker giving jess a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading last line fluffy or what plz review i will post the second i have finished the chapter if i get more than two reviews plz review x x x x x x x x thnks for reading x <strong>


	7. rain day

**wow thanks to all thoughs that review thanks plz read.**

* * *

><p>The next day-<p>

Jess and Becker woke up in the usual early routine even if they where on holiday they still woke up at seven in the morning. They had their usual early morning _'what has happen at the_ _ARC'_ chat with matt until Ruth woke up. Yesterday while they were at the water hole there had been no anomalies but Emily was trying to surprise matt by making him a dinner In the ARC's staff break room. It consist of two slices of cindered toast(which Emily thought it was normal) and a pot noodle and bumped into her getting it all over him. As they told Connor and Abby about their day they laughed until Matt the cat came in waking Ruth up.

As they made their way down stairs in their pyjamas jess cooked her and Becker some toast to share and two cups of coffee Becker laughed when he saw the cups on was cream and red say _milky bar _on it and they other green and brown with bubbles saying _aero _jess sure loved her chocolate because there was a _kit-kat,Mars bar _and a_ twixs _cup. As they had their breakfast they did not realise what the weather outside was like. The rain was coming down hard really hard and the sky was black.

"um guys look outside...so much for hiking"said Andrew.

"oh well we can watch films and play board games"said Ruth.

"cool what do you wanna watch and play?"asked jess.

"hum well we could watch _love actually _or t_he note book_ or _he just not that into you_ or even _finding Netherland. _Then for games we have monopoly or even cards it will be fun come on we better start watching the films is we want to get through them all"said Ruth. ruth loved romatic chic flicks ben sighed.

Jess and Becker we snuggled into each on the sofa with a blanket wrapped round them watching _love actually._ Half way through laughing and giggling jess's dad came in.

"Graham what oh god,sorry,why do feel the need to be very embarrassing when our children bring a partner round it is stupid"said Mrs Parker. Jess dad was wearing only underpants and a pink cardigan.

" I do not I am only getting a drink while we watch the rest of that film upstairs god"said Mr Parker giving Becker and jess a wave.

Becker's phone rang during the note book.

"hello?hello Abby how you doing"said Becker.

" yeah I'll tell her, yes they a on us now and the EMD is In the suit case upstairs locked away yes they know we have got it good tell Connor we will both kill him if you don't do it first"said Becker.

"what did he do now?"asked jess.

" he broke your chair"said Becker.

"he what"said jess.

"hey don't shoot the messager. Abby says it will be fixed before you get back and her has to uses his own chair"said Becker. Jess sighed and snuggled back into him.

They had gotten through their films and eaten a lot of chocolate. As they played monopoly they all started to talk about work.

"so Ruth how is university?"asked Becker.

"great I am in my second year of my midwifery degree which means I am officially aloud to do scans and help mothers during the carrying of the foetus I cant wait till I go back next year I am allowed to deliver babies. Oh as well I have a small part time palaeontology course on the side remember how we used to love dinosaurs jess that was good old days."said Ruth.

"hey I still like dinosaurs I prefer the herbivorous now though I have learned how dangerous carnivores can be"said jess wincing at the thought of the girl in McKinley high.

"so Ben what you been up to"said jess.

"well the police academy is okay I guess one of the teachers keep calling me a Quinn apparently there was police man called Danny Quinn who was a maverick like me uh I don't know"said Ben.

Jess and Becker just stared at him.

"Danny Quinn was our old boss till he went missing"said jess.

"trust me he was one heck of a maverick most the time his plans work not all the time that's why his missing"said Becker.

The day past by very quickly as it soon became dinner time they all gathered in the dinner room around the table.

"right tonight we are having mama's tomato and cheese pasta bake,also we are gonna talk about Hilary past so be prepared son , I am gonna murder your father."said jess's mum.

Jess sighed angrily and tossed her head back into Becker's shoulder.

"sorry"muttered jess.

" remember I will love you not matter what"said Becker. Then jess's dad enter the room with tray full of bowl of pasta and only wearing pink tank top and pink shorts. Jess closed her eye before sitting up properly._ This is so gonna be fun. NOT._ Thought jess.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading.i had to make ruth a midwife because that is what i have based my options around yes i am wanting to become a midwife i had to bring danny in i was watch the episode were he abby and con go missing,love ya plz review they are my pride and joy x<strong>


	8. spots,brace and the chess club couple

**this chapter is about Becker's and Jess's past and thank you too _Cooper101_ who help me with some of Becker's school past idea so i think it is only right to ad you in this little bit thank you x plz read and review trust me i am think about how i should of called mr parker- mark- after my dad they are like twins in every way x**

* * *

><p>As they ate they mostly sat in silence apart from Ruth rambled on about he university courses.<em> Ruth and jess are so alike they both ramble on but jess rambles on in a cute way.<em> Thought Becker. But after the dinner was done and all the dishes were in the dishwasher. Jess mum brought in some nuts,pretzels and crisps in as well as some wine as they all sat round the table in their own little discussions jess dad made an announcement.

"look Katrina,I know you are against this,so I am going to embarrassing jess as well as her darling boyfriend,okay,him first"said jess dad loud enough to pull everyone out of their little conversation.

"so what is your family like and where did you grow up?"asked jess Mam before her dad could say anything stupid. shotting him a very dirty look.

"um well I grew up in Romsey in Nottingham till I was eighteen,when I join the army and trained in sandhurst. My mum is called Linda but she past away a few years back while I was in sandhurst which made me come back where I was posted at our um classified area in the home office. My father is still alive he is called James he is a private practise doctor,but was in the army for a few years before hand. I have five siblings my two brothers who are twins Yail and Jolan who are now thirty-one they are both in the navy. I have three sisters Isabella who is thirty she is a mother and does not work she has two children Jenny and Lola. Jennifer is twenty-eight she is a nurse in the armed forces and Kimberly is twenty-nine she does not work any more because she is a mother and her husband is in the SAS so she looks after Gail and Lauren who are three year old twins she was a army nurse too but she left. So I come from a military family that is why I am in the army"said Becker. Jess already new this so was not surprised but jess's family was.

"so what was school like for you?"said jess's dad. Becker just looked down his school years were not the best.

"oh come on we will tell you about jess's"said jess's dad.

"oh no you will not dad"said jess almost exploding. Jess's school years were very bad she hated them.

" I am telling him. Jess was a smart kid very unpopular. But she was in the chess club and the drama club eh we will show you some of her shows we have got them still. She was in the art club though she was terrible at it she also was in the technology club the I.C.T club also the choir hey she will sing later won't you Jessica "said jess dad. jess's mum got up and left.

"no"almost yelled jess.

"also she never had any friend then again that is a lie she had one called Emily. She had braces and she was covered in spots..."said jess dad before he was cut of.

" I was not cover in spots at all, I was picked on because of my size I was four foot all the way through school. I skipped grades because of my smartness so I was picked on for than. I always wore colourful clothes so I was left out for that and I tried to fit in with all them clubs I loved history so I had a history club every Tuesday night. My friend Emily was not as clever as me so when I took my GSCE a few years before her and got my scholarship I never saw her again happy now dad he must think I am crazy"said jess almost exploding.

" I don't think you are crazy. My school years were not that fun I liked school but I had two friends Craig and Jack who died in Sandhurst. I also did music and drama because that's what my mum loved I did it to make her proud. I was also part of the chess club. I had braces for my entire time at secondary. I loved sport even though I was last pick I was picked on because of my name like hell I was picked because of my name. Believe it or not I was small my brother all picked on me too because I was the youngest. I also was picked on because I quote I was a swatty swat. So I don't think you are crazy my school years were horrible too but I have a good life now"said Becker.

"oh well um I think that will do no need to embarrass you any more"said jess's dad.

"dad that is horrible"said Cathy stroking her bump.

"how about that video"said jess's dad.

"no you will not"yelled jess. When she got a text. It was from her mum._ Hey baby don't worry I have hid the video's and photos I am gonna kill ur dad luv u be down in a minute anyway x._ It said jess smiled.

"you just thinking about you getting picked on is hard to believe. I have always saw you as a big strong no one can touch me guy"said jess as they were watching TV. Becker just shrugged his shoulders.

" oh and I promise I will not tell anyone especially Connor and matt they will not let this go"said jess. They were watching PS_: I love you._

" _Irish accents are so cute_"said Lauren. Jess and Ruth nodded in agreement.

" ha you would not say that if matt was around"said Becker.

" well yes, I don't find his particular accent cute, I bet Emily does though she tried to call me under Abby supervision to ask what to get matt for his birthday. I did not know so I said a card and a gift and to ask Abby. Also that reminds my dad has put the EMD case in the gun cabinet in the down stairs cupboard because we should not need it"smiled jess.

" I hope the weather improves soon I mean we have to leave on Friday and it is Tuesday today."said Ruth.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading. i just wanted to hug becker while writing this. hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. plz review next chapter up soon sorry for being a bit of a late poster today but i had to find and do homework so plz forgive me thnks for reading plz post soon i might post agin today not sure if it will be finished yet. thanks again cooper101 oh and jolan and yail are my close friend when i lived in france they loved primeval even if they had to watch it on a english box set so this chapter was deadicated to them as well as cooper101 plz review <strong>


	9. chocolate cake and student midwife

**this chapter is some pointless fluff because i am in the middle of writing the next few chapters which are very suspenced so i have to give them my full attention but dont worry they will be out soon as late tonoght or ealy tomorrow-this is to all those review asking to post soon this was Originally gonna be in the chapter before this but was cut out but i have decided tpo add it plz review**

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday and the rain had not stopped. They had all woken up early because the rain against the shutter was like gun fire. They had got up at about seven and were all cleaned and feed up by eight jess and Becker were talking to matt at nine they found out there had been no anomalies<p>

since the Dracorex had come through.

At dinner time they had found out over the last day and a bit they had watched every film in the house so jess and Becker did some baking. As Becker stirred the bow of chocolate cake mixture jess was putting small spoons of cupcake mix in a tray. Becker handed jess the bowl to add to the cake dish.

"you can like the spatula Becker"said jess shoving it into his face causing him to get the mixture on the tip of his nose. This made jess go into a small fit of giggles.

"what?"asked Becker looking confused and then it clicked.

" I have mixture on my face don't I?"said Becker already knowing the answer to that.

"yep right...here"said jess kissing his nose. Becker wiped the chocolate of and put both baking trays into the oven. Becker lent down to kiss jess. It felt like hour but was only second the kiss felt like be for it was interrupted by Cathy walking in.

"well um this is awkward"laughed Cathy backing out of the room.

After feeding each other the remainder of the mixture left and setting out the baked goods out to cool they became bored and retired to the family room to find Cathy,jack, Ruth and Andrew what criminal minds. Cathy giggled as they walked in but then her hand flew to her bump and let out a small yelp.

" Ruth ow sommat has just happened ah it is happening again do sommat your the student midwife"yelled Cathy in tears. Ruth shot up like a bolt of lightening.

" Cathy lay down and roll your t-shirt up so I can see your bump. Hil pass that folder now yes the green one thank you"said Ruth. One hand on the bump and the other scanning through her folder.

"how many weeks are you along again Cathy?"asked Ruth.

" about eighteen weeks almost nineteen."said jack.

"almost nineteen weeks and you only just tell me"said jess.

"ah...well you are never in to answer your phone and we found out when I was nine weeks apparently people only just find out their pregnant when their giving birth weird..ah"said Cathy. Ruth's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Grabbing jack's hand.

"jack put your hand here"said Ruth.

"what's going on?"said jess mum.

"the baby is moving it is kicking and Cathy thought sommat was wrong"said Ruth.

"its kick oh my word,jack"said Cathy.

After many tears and screams of joy they decided they would have some dinner and head off too bed.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review soon-next chapter involves well lets just say EMD's will be needed *sly smile*-hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it-plz review x<strong>


	10. the green house and the flickering light

**well the wait is over the exciting stuff is here this is a bit short but great things come in small read and review**

* * *

><p>Jess and Becker woke up that morning to find the bed room empty. When they went down stair everyone was up eating breakfast.<p>

"guess what the rain has stopped"said Ruth bouncing on the spot clapping her hands. _And people at the ARC think I am the crazy one._ Said jess to her self. Ben came through the back door.

" it may have stopped raining but it is too muddy for us to go hiking but the green house and flower nursery will need seeing to. Who's coming?"said Ben.

After jess had gotten changed into something Becker never thought she would wear ( plain black jeans a red flannel top and brown pit boots her hair in a pony tail) they went to the green house to find Ben.

" you know something, I bet matt would love this place he loves his plants, we have nearly every plant possible in the green house and a lot of flowers,herbs and shrubs in the flower nursery."said jess while watering a weird looking tree it had red leaves and a green stalk. As jess wonder off in a direction the opposite to were Becker was going. Becker decided he would go to the flower nursery. In the flower nursery Becker saw loads of weird and wonderful flowers. Then he saw Ben pruning some normal flowers.

"um Ben what Is jess favourite flower?"asked Becker.

" um well she like lilies and daisy's. Here give her these she will like them"said Ben handing Becker a bouquet of lilies,rose,daisy's and petunia's with a small amount of baby breath in them.

"um thanks"said Becker as he walked of to find jess and give her these flower. He found her picking some herbs in the green house.

"hey beautiful"said Becker giving jess the bouquet of flowers.

"wow I never saw you as the clique flower guy thanks they are lovely"said jess.

As they headed back to the house they heard a scream. They all broke into a run the scream had come from the kitchen. As they got there they saw jess's mum pointing at a flickering light. Their worst nightmare.

"no"whispered jess as Becker ran out the room. Jess's phone started to buzz.

"hello, hi jess just to say we have an anomaly,finally."said matt.

" I know, I am looking at it Becker is off to get the two EMD's and the seven hunting rifles we have got along with the Comm's hurry up"said jess and Becker came in she snapped her phone shut. Glaring at the light in front of her when it changed something was coming thought it. She turned around put her Comm in and grabbed her EMD of Becker. _Super week this has been and it is going to get funnier._ Said jess to her self.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading,what is gonna come through?*evil laugh*my favourite dinosaur and it from the early cretaceous so those dino experts know it cant be good,what will happen. will matt and the team get there in time before someone get seriously injured or even dies(small hint there is a death)plz review*smiling*<strong>


	11. the anomaly and dromaeusaurus

**plz read this and review**

* * *

><p>It was a raptor like animal. Becker shot it with his EMD it fell to the ground.<p>

Jess and Becker had gotten everyone in to the living room. Becker through jess a black box and an EMD.

"what the hell was that?"said Andrew but before jess or Becker could say any thing Ruth said something.

" a Dromaeosaurus a cousin of the raptor early Cretaceous very dangerous but how"muttered Ruth.

"matt you better hurry your Irish arse up we have an up we have incursion and only two EMD's and six hunting rifles the other one is jammed" said Becker.

"who is he talking to?"asked jess's dad. Jess just put something in her ear.

"matt it is jess. We have black boxes and Comm's on. Connor do you really think I would be on the team if I never knew how to handle a EMD. Idiot."said jess.

"what the hell is going on?"yelled Ben.

"tell them they are going to need to know"said matt down the comm.

"we do not work for the home office, we really work for the ARC aka anomaly research centre. Anomalies are rips in time that allow dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures through and at this moment in time this particular anomaly leads to the Cretaceous"said jess.

" Abby and Connor please try not go through the anomaly this time"said matt.

"not funny matt not amusing"said Connor but Becker let out a strangled laugh.

"right plan. Jack you are to stay with Mr and Mrs Parker along with Lauren and Cathy okay you have two guns. Ben,Andrew, James are to come with me jess and Ruth we have to try and contain them okay here are your guns. Here keep these phones on you they can be tracked understood Ruth you are to stay with Ben at all time. James the same with Andrew. Matt track them using jess and mine mobile Ben has jess and James has mine come on lets go"said Becker in a rush handing them each a gun.

"matt we can see out of the window ten raptor's hurry up"said jess.

As they ran through the house all separated.

" Becker I have a visual on four raptor two adult on not quiet mature heading down to the water hole. Matt where are you"said jess

" we had to stop to pick someone up but the ETA is five minutes"said Abby.

"okay I have to go out side there is a pair of raptor's in the room I have just came through I think they are tracking me"said jess.

"be careful"said Connor.

"how big is the incursion?"asked Abby

"well all together I have seen about twenty raptor's"said Becker. Ruth and Ben came running up to him.

" Hil I am swapping with Lauren Cathy is not doing so well and I have medical training call a EMT if possible"said Ruth.

"matt we need an medic now pregnant woman in trouble."said Becker.

" is Cathy okay"said jess.

"yeah just shock"said Becker.

"we are less than a minute away"said Connor.

"we are here"said Abby.

"jess are you okay. jess"said matt.

"yeah fine send someone down we have a few baby raptor make that two baby raptor's one is dead"said jess.

"we are sending someone your way now someone you won't expect"said Abby with humour in her voice as well as worry.

Jess turned around and to her horror a fully grown male Dromaeosaurus was stood a metre way from her. It looked at jess before it was lunging towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>oh! i said there was a death but will it be the end for jess*evil smile*plz review if i get six review i will post when i wake up in the morning. so about 11am in uk. plz review will jess die?*sly grin and evil laugh* you will have to find out.<strong>


	12. raptors

**plz read ill jess die if not who will save her plz review.**

* * *

><p>Jess froze it all went in slow motion for her. The raptor lunging towns her was slow, but she as glued to the spot she couldn't even pull the trigger or ask for help. She was trapped in her own body waiting for the Dromaeosaurus raptor to rip her to shreds. All that went through her mind was <em>I love you Becker.<em> Then it all speeded up. BANG! She realised she was standing there alive but the raptor well was not it was on the ground inches away from her. She turned to see who her saviour was to her utter surprise it was Lester. Sir James Lester. Jess opened her mouth to speak with a very puzzled look on her face.

"don't ask,long story short, Burton thinks I need to go out in the field once to get the feel or something, quiet franticly I only feel stupid not pity for you"said Lester smoothing down his suit.

"raptor's why could it not be prehistoric bunnies"muttered Lester.

"because that would spoil the fun"said Abby down the comm.

"would you rather it be a Dracorex"laughed matt.

"remember what I said Anderson you say that again you will be fired"growled Lester. He turned around and jess was gone.

"miss Parker where are you?"said Lester.

"which one?"said a female voice down the comm.

"who are you?"asked Lester.

" Ruth Parker sir, we are dealing with Dromaeosaurus, a eviller version of the velociraptor, faster,bigger,scarier and more deadly smells you out better then any blood hound"said Ruth.

"okay I can see a group of three raptor's going down to the water hole,wow they are beautiful appositely beautiful,the bite is three times stronger then any other raptor,they will take you down if you have blood on you in seconds so be careful"said Ruth.

"god you are starting to sound like cutter...never mind lets get this over with so I can let you do all this paper work"said Lester. Jess walked into the living room gun raised and saw James and Andrew on the sofa with a medic.

"moron James utter moron"said jess.

"who do you think you are talking to?"asked Lester.

"not you her brother"said Abby.

Jess stormed out the living room and went towards the green house and nurseries. As she went into the tree nursery she saw a fully grown raptor snooping around the plants jess ran to take cover behind some shelf's knocking a plant pot over the raptor turned to the noise. Jess ran and took cover behind a wall of compost bags, but in the process she dropped her EMD. She was hide behind the compost but a fox was snooping around the area. Jess by accident kicked as it yelped out in pain the raptor turned and came to the area where jess was hiding. She was being hunted by a raptor and there was nothing she could do about it.

Jess moved silently so she was well hidden behind the bags. Even though she could hear matt and Becker screaming down her comm asking her to respond but she couldn't not with out giving away her hiding place to the raptor. She knew this was going to end badly. She was un-armed being hunted by a Dromaeosaurus raptor and there was a fox snooping around jess feet. If the fox made a noise she was dead. Is she asked for back she was dead. So she worked out her plans A make a run for it and die or B her favourite stay put and pray someone finds her but still probably die.

"we have lost contact with jess"said Abby.

"Becker up it to the house I will check the flower garden and nurseries Lester go and wait with the medics we do not need any more casualties"said matt.

" Ruth lets just say the raptor found jess and she was injured what are her survival chances?"asked Becker.

"she has none,these creature are not your average raptor they are built to kill in ever way possible,claws,speed,sizes,senses and teeth...hey Hil she is my baby sister I don't like it any more than what you do but it is the truth so go and find her now before the statics are needed."said Ruth.

Matt ran through the flower nursery. No sign of jess but there has been a creature in here there were loads of plant pots of the floor. Matt notice something at the end of nursery. It was jess EMD.

"okay guys I have found her gun she is un armed"said matt. Becker growled angrily.

" Jessica if you can here me I had a promise to your family I would not let any harm come to you please don't make me break that promise"said Becker. Jess knew she had to respond and at least try to respond.

" I love you Becker ah"said jess. The raptor had found jess.

Becker heard her say I love you and then scream as well as a raptor call down his comm.

" I love you"whispered jess as the raptor moved towards her knocking the compost wall down. Jess tried to reach for the pitch fork. The team froze as they heard a blood curling scream before a raptor call.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review plz plz. i have decided who dies*evil smirk* the next chapter is witten when i get five reviews i will post it so plz review x oh and yeah the dromeasaurur is my favourite dinosaur :)plz review plz review-only two chapter left it will be the next chapter the death occurs in oh and emily merchant is in the next chapter she came down with lester plz review:)<strong>


	13. stupid medics and broken noses

_The team froze as they heard a blood curling scream._

Matt heard the scream with out the comm. _She is close. T_hought matt. As matt ran through the garden towards the tree nursery. As he walked in he saw a raptor with a pitch fork in its side lay on the floor. He also saw jess in a limp form on the floor hidden under bags of compost with blood coming out of her head and a rip in her shirt showed another cut on her stomach. As far as matt could tell jess had been attacked by the raptor but she put up a fight. He saw the gentle raise of her chest. Jess was alive.

" I have found jess,Becker come down to the tree nursery bring a medic don't bring any one from jess's family they wont want to see her like this I personally don't think it is good for you but I know if it was Emily I would want to be there for her and I don't want you to hunt me down and kill me later"said matt walking toward jess. He went down to pick her up when he felt a lot of force on his nose then a lot of pain he fell backwards he had just been kicked in the face and broken his nose.

"matt? Oh my god I thought ow ow ow"said jess trying to sit up.

"its okay jess you may have just broken my nose but your alive. What happened?"said matt

" um I came down here there was a raptor my gun got caught before I could get it I had to hide then I told Becker I loved him then the raptor came towards me knock the bags down before I stabbed it it hit me with it tail across my front then I well and went unconscious"said jess before wincing again. Matt helped her up she cried out as he caught her stomach. When Becker and a medic came rushing up to jess.

"you okay?"said Becker

"yeah just a small scratch and a bump"said jess trying to smile and reassure him. As the medic but butterfly plasters on the corner of her head and stomach matt had wondered of to look at the trees.

"hello Becker is miss Parker okay"said Lester.

" OI my Parker has a name Jess and Jess is right here so blank me ow that hurt be care ow full you know what I can do it my self better move"said jess to Lester and the medic.

"you should real let the medic do that..."said Becker but stopped at the gaze jess gave him.

" I am guessing she will be okay"said Becker answering his own question.

Jess and matt walked up the hill supporting jess. Her foot hurt after kicking matt in the face. Matt had a broken nose but refused to be seen by jess's medic. As they supported jess up the drive way jess's mum screamed.

" Jessica what happen you okay how did you get oh my"said jess Mam.

"mu mum mum shhh"said jess

"jess you okay"asked Abby hugging her, before Connor did.

"yeah fine first time in the field great positively great though I gotta admit I prefer Rex,Sid and Nancy to that guy over there"said jess laughing pointing to the raptor who had a pitch fork in it.

The anomaly did not shut it was looked but it need supervising over night Mrs Parker said they could all stay the night.

"you know what I want to do now?"said jess as they lay side by side on the floor of the living room .

"what?"said Becker.

" I want to play chess,with you I mean you did say you were in the chess club"said jess. Connor's head snapped up from the book he was read after hearing what he just heard. Before Abby who had obviously heard the conversation too forced his head down in the book. Matt came in.

"um Mr Anderson, were you attacked by the dinosaur as well your nose is well broken and was not before"said Ruth hand him a box of tissues. He looked at jess and said.

"yes a jessosaurus"said matt laughing.

"sorry I never meant to kick you, I mean I thought you were a raptor"said jess.

"ha what is it with you and kicking people. Had anyone saw Matthew my cat" said Cathy.

"is he brown with a white streak down his back?"asked Connor Cathy nodded Connor sighed.

"it was eaten by one of the raptor's sorry"said Abby. Cathy just nodded and left the room.

"this has been eventful well I hoped you enjoyed meeting my parents"said jess to Becker.

" it was eventful at least no one dies apart from the cat, you will have to meet mine next"said Becker.

"hmm not quiet yet may be they come see us"said jess before kissing Becker.

Connor was going to say something before matt had thrown a book at him.

"but a sock in it temple understood"said matt. Connor just nodded.

The next day everyone had to go to the ARC to sign some legal wafer. Jess and Becker had gotten there before anyone else. Jess and Abby were in the animal area with the mammoth throwing it apple and laugh. They soon went to see the Dracorex while waiting for jess's family to finish sighing the legal things.

"we named him James after what happen in his office"said Abby. Someone stuck up on them and a pair of hand wrapped around jess's waste.

"hello jess"said Becker kissing her hair.

"hi Becker look we named it James after Lester."said jess pointing to the pair of dinosaurs in containment.

" I love you"said Becker.

" I love you too"said jess and then jess realised Abby had left and Becker handed jess a big box. She opened it inside were twenty chocolate bars.

* * *

><p><strong>you see if you read it all propaly i never said <em>someone<em> instead i said _something_ i cant kill any people of well may be byrton but he was not in this story hope you liked it plz review i might make a seqeal x x thank you to all those that review plz review and tell me what you think thank you for following the story x**


End file.
